Lilac and the Tickle Monster
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben's friend meets the one and only Prince of Tickles!


Lilac walked inside her House and she was exhausted! She was sick and tired of bullies because they did nothing but make life miserable for her.

"I'm so tired of all this!" She said angrily.

"Lilac? You alright?"

She turned and saw Ben looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Hey Ben," She said sadly.

"You alright?"

"No. I can't stand bullies Ben! They are gonna try to kill me!"

"Now calm down. No one is gonna kill you Lilac. Not with me around," Ben said, now pulling her into a hug and kissing her gently on the head.

"But Ben…"

"Shhhhh…it's gonna all be ok." He said, now holding her gently.

"But Ben I can't be ok! I need to get away from here!" She said in fear.

"But Lilac, you can't just leave! You have a home here with all of us!"

"But Ben…"

"How about I help and take care of this?" A deep voice responded. Both turned around and saw Prince Jocu walk in and smile at them both.

"Jocu!" Ben said in happy tone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lilac screamed and ran for the open door.

"Lilac wait! Come back! He won't hurt you!" Ben said, but Jocu held him back.

"Leave her to me young Tennyson. I haven't chased a young one in days." Jocu smiled, now turning and running after the young girl.

Meanwhile, Lilac ran towards the house and towards the front door!

"Almost there," She panted.

"I can't have you leave this soon," Jocu smiled, now jumping in front of her as she collided with his chest!

"L-LET ME GO!" She demanded, now pushing against him.

"Don't run away from me! The fun has just begun!" Jocu said, now ripping open a nearby portal!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! BEN HELP!" Lilac screamed.

"I won't let you go until you feel better….now let's go," Jocu said with a big grin.

"It's ok Lilac…he won't harm you," Ben smiled gently. "Don't worry about it! He will take care of everything!"

"B-BUT…" And with that, she was whisked away to another realm in the blink of an eye. Soon, she was standing in a marvelous and beautiful castle! It had red carpet made of red feathers and walls made of white and gold feathers. It was truly a sight to behold!

"W-Where is this place?!" Lilac said in fear.

"My home. You are in my castle. I am Prince Jocu, the tickle monster prince." He chuckled, now carrying her to another room. She then noticed black suits of armor with red feathers on top and feathers on the spears!

"Wow!" She said in shock.

Suddenly, one of the suits moved and Jocu pinned her arms behind her back.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

"Get her black night." Jocu chuckled. The Knight bent his head down and wiggled his head, making the feather caress her stomach.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHA STHAAHAHAHAHP!" She laughed. But the suit of armor kept tickling her.

"PLEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LEHEHEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHOH!" She begged, now shaking her head rapidly.

Prince Jocu then motioned for the suit to stop and it did immediately. Jocu then carried the girl to his room and laid her down on his large bed.

"Now then, where should I begin?"

"Begin what?!"

"Tickling you. You need rest and relaxation from those bullies in your realm. You will be staying in a guest room here in my castle for tonight." Jocu smiled, now digging his large claws in her stomach!

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMM!" She said, now keeping her mouth shut to prevent the tickling.

"What is this? Trying to resist me?" He said, now arching an eyebrow. He then used one of his arms and began to take off her shoes and socks.

"Hey! Let me go!" She begged.

"Now take it easy…let me loosen you up a little," He said, now pulling her to him and letting her legs dangle over the sides of the bed and touch the floor. Suddenly, the red carpet feathers began to wiggle and squirm, tickling her feet!

"GAH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She squealed, now lifting her feet up and trying not to laugh.

"You can lift them up, but eventually your feet will have to come back down," He chuckled in her ear, making her scrunch up her neck and giggle. Slowly, she began to put her feet back down, but the feathers began to wiggle again.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM STAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"AHA! You finally broke! I can't stop until I take away those fears and sadness those creatures caused you," Jocu laughed, now laying on his back and using two of his arms to hold her above his head. Suddenly, she felt his other set of arms wiggle in her arm pits!

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

"Tickle tickle tickle little Lilac," The prince cooed, now smirking and revealing his fangs.

"JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOCU STAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHP!"

"Not until you feel better little one," He said, now letting his tails come up and wiggle against her sides and her nose.

"HEY! STOP! AHAHAHAHAAHAHA AAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She sneezed.

"You're ticklish on your little nose aren't ya little one?" He smoothly grinned.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHHES!" She laughed, now tears of mirth overtaking her face.

"Alright," He said, now laying her down beside him and rubbing her back. "Easy there."

"Y-You're a good tickler. I had no idea the tickle monster was real!" She giggled out.

"Do you wish for more? I can have my servants come in and tickle you." He said, now clapping one set of hands and two servants came in and wiggled their fingers.

"NO! no more tickle!" She said, now burying herself in the covers.

"Alright alright. I will give you a breather." He said, now cuddling her to his chest.

"W-What?"

"I'm a good tickler…but I'm a good cuddler too," He said, now letting her cuddle to him. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe.

"Thank you Prince Jocu…I really needed a…a…"

"A friend." Jocu said helpfully. Lilac nodded and let the titan hold her. One things for sure; the tickle prince was right there when she needed him.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! The ideas are from me, kbbiskool, and newbienovelistRD. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Happy to help, pal! ^^**


End file.
